


Mud

by Kitteh_Kurhanna



Series: My Personal Alternative Outcome Universe [2]
Category: Charlie Hunnam - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Exhaustion, F/M, Marking, Personal AU, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitteh_Kurhanna/pseuds/Kitteh_Kurhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Hunnam finds something unexpected in a friends bathroom ... Me!  This is set when Charlie is filming Pacific Rim in Toronto, Canada 2014. </p><p>Its all part of my Personal AO Universe where I'd met Ron Perlman years before and that's where this story is set in the apartment they rented while filming in Canada =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

I crawl into the bathroom, coated in thick mud I try to stand up again but slip and fall to my knees again. I give up try to walk and just crawl towards the shower stall, as I get closer I pull of my clothing throwing them into a corner. Sighing I finally pull off my cut offs, I couldn’t undo the zip so laying down I worm my way out of them, I try to scrape off the mud but its glue like consistency almost defeats me so crawl into the stall, reaching up I turn on the water, thanking science for temperature controlled showers I hike the hot up to 40 and move to sit under the falling water.

Looking around the stall I see a scrub brush and reach up to get it, it’s dangling from a loop and it’s just that little too far for me to reach, slowly getting to my knees I finally grab it and hug it to my chest. I can feel myself getting fuzzier, my exhaustion almost catching up with me, I push myself to slowly scrub the mud off.

My eyes drift shut and my head lolls, I almost fall over and I just catch myself in time but my head connect with the glass wall that make up two sides of the shower. Blinking dazedly I shake my head smacking my face to try and stay alert and get clean. I shift around until my back was against the wall under the taps and shower caddy. I blink as a form comes towards me through the steam, I feel no alarm thinking it was my imagination making shapes out to the steam. My imagination was good, the steam man was tall, broad shoulder showcased in a white singlet and what looked like black sweat pants. The steam parted as the glass door was opened and I smiled woozily at my steam image, he seemed to be talking but I was just too muzzy to work it out. He had a bottle in his hand it looked like my favourite energy drink, Powerade Gold Rush, I reached for it but he just batted my hands away. I suddenly understood some of what he was saying and the impressive list of swear words made me clap.

He stopped and looked at me strangely before popping the top of the bottle and putting it to my lips, shrugging I clamp on the pop top and guzzle the drink entirely. I clearly hear him say, ‘Goddamn you can swallow!’ before tossing the now empty bottle away, he keeps repeating something and with the sugars and salts buzzing through my body I understand him entirely.

"Are you ok now? Can you answer me? Can you tell me your name?” He keeps repeating those questions and by the look on his face my lack of response was starting to irritate him. “Oh for fucks sake!”

“K-kate. My name is Kate, I will be ok in a minute. Yes I can answer you steam man.” I finally reply as I start to scrub myself again realising that I’d only gotten one arm clean, I blink and look at myself and shake my head. I hear him sigh as he take the scrub brush from me. I look up and frown pouting as he sighs again. I smile as he yanks off his singlet and strips off his sweats, he tosses the clothing into the same corner as my muddy pile, turning back he stands before me wearing just black jockey shorts, he frowns at my delighted smile as he kneels down and grabs my clean arm and pulls me forward. My head bumps into his left shoulder as he starts to scrub me down, muttering the whole time.

He stills as I run my now clean hand up his thigh, growling he places my hand on my thighs as I kneel on the shower floor, giggling I slide my hand up his arm to play with his short wet hair. Twitching his head he grabs my hand and this time holds it out, I huff as scrubs my back, my head is now against his chest and I rub my head against it leaving behind a muddy smear. I hear him hiss as he sees what I’d done, and I grin against his skin rubbing more mud across his chest, realising he has one of my arms he pulls me away with it so I’m leaning back against the wall again. I grin up at his narrow eyed face as he frowns and washes the mud off his chest.

Giggling then sighing as I watch his hand slide over his chest his blue eyes glare at me. Seeing that I’m still partially dazed he stops glaring but his mouth is still tight and unsmiling. I tilt my head and reach out tracing a fingertip around his mouth, he starts and pulls back, I pout and lean forward sliding my finger over his bottom lip, he gasps his mouth opening and I smile smoothing my thumb over that plumb wet lip. He pulls back again and watches me with narrowed eyes before reaching for my other hand, holding both wrists with one hand he starts to clean the rest of me, lifting my arms up he pulls me up so that he can get to my legs seeing that I’d scraped a fair bit off when I slid out of my shorts he stopped and finally notices there’s one spot that’s still muddy.

I looks like he just then realised that I was naked, he’s cleaned my chest without blinking an even scrubbed my ass cheeks but as he stares down at my thighs his gaze never wavered from that one spot. Somewhere in my brain alarm bells were ringing but I pushed them away not wanting to see that my imagined steam man was in fact real. But those bells were getting louder and with a gasp that finally brought his eyes back to mine I just sat there and gaped at him.

“You’re real. Like really real. Not my imagination. Real. Shit.” I just sat there staring at him as his slightly dazed expression disappeared and he frowned at me darkly.

“What do you mean, of course I’m real! I’ve been in front of you the whole time!? How could you think I wasn’t real!?” Practically growling the word out between what looked like clenched teeth he shook my wrists making me wince. He finally noticed all the bruises covering your body, he cries out dropping your hands. “What the fuck?! I did not do that to you!?”

“No you didn’t the commando course did this to me.” I replied rubbing my wrists, he’d been holding my hands up for a while and the blood had drained out of my hands, I hadn’t noticed till now and he swallowed as he stared at my hands. He reached out rubbing my hands noting the slight blue tinge, I moan softly and he stills. “Its ok, just the feeling coming back to my fingers, you didn’t hurt me, not really believe me what I’ve done to myself today is far worse.”

I smile reassuringly but he doesn’t look convinced. Shaking his head he continues to chaff my hands gently as I lean my head back. I can feel the mud in my hair and I frown before looking up at the falling water and the shower caddy. Looking back at him I smile. He sees the smile and frowns.

“What ….?” He asks suspiciously. I smile and look up at the caddy and he follows my gaze to the shampoo. He sighs and let’s go of my hands, I sigh softly as the warmth of his hands goes away. I hear the cap click and look up to see him pouring shampoo into his hand and he looks down at me motioning with his head to lean my head forward. I drop m chin to my chest sighing as I feel his hands massage the shampoo through my hair. I’m suddenly glad I had my hair cut short yesterday or this would have taken hours to do instead of minutes but conversely I wished for my hair back so that this could have lasted so much longer.

I laugh to myself quietly at my thoughts and he stills before continuing to massage my head. He mumbles something and I tilt my head at him glancing up carefully as to not get soap in my eyes, he repeats himself a little louder. “Close your eyes please.”

“Ah ok.” I shut my eyes and he carefully guides my head under the falling water rinsing out the mud and soap, I breath carefully not wanting to get any soap in my mouth and I hear him mutter again. “Huh?”

“Your hair still feels gritty. I’m going to have to wash it again.” He mumbled louder and I nod sighing as his hands slide over my head again. I open my eyes a crack and I see him finally smiling at me. Opening my eyes fully the smile disappears and I sigh closing my eyes again. His hands are gentle as he guides my head under again slicking back my hair and making sure all the soap was gone. I blinked my eyes wiping the water from them, I look up at him and smile. “Thank you.”

I get a small reluctant smile and as I shift his eyes flicker, I realise I’d just flashed him as I shifted my legs, I gasp and look down at myself seeing the mud that was still clinging to my clipped bush. A feeling of recklessness steals through me and I glance at him through my lashes I study him and notice something that I hadn’t earlier, although his jockey shorts were black they outlined all of him perfectly. The wet fabric molded to his cock lovingly, I could see every inch of him. He must have noticed where my gaze was fixed because his hand stole over and covered himself. But I could still see him, that image was burned into my brain forever.

I watch as a blush steals up his cheeks and he now won’t look me in the eye, chuckling softly his gaze snaps back to mine and I smile before tilting my head. “You missed a spot …” I glance down at the last remaining mud before catching staring at his face as his eyes wandered over my slowly spreading thighs. I lean back with my knees up and my feet flat on the floor, I can see his eyes heat up as he stares at me. I reach down sliding my hand over my abdomen and his eyes follow my hand as I dips lower. I see him swallow as his eyes find mine, his ears are red as he reads the intent in my eyes and his hands drop unintentionally. I grin as I see his cock outlined under that clinging fabric, he sees my gaze drop again and swears.

I blink as he shifts back and crouches before grabbing a towel and covering himself, I pout and slump back frowning at him. “So you won’t help me get all clean?”

He turns back to me tucking in the towel as he glares at me. “You seem to be able to clean the rest of you fine.”

I grin unrepentantly as I shift my legs and sit demurely, I pout again but he can see the laughter in my eyes. Almost unwillingly his lips quirk into a small smile at my antics. He sighs and sits back on the floor, with the towel covering him he feels strange and frowns at me again.

“Who are you? And why the hell are you here?” His puzzlement has clear and so was his slight irritation. I smile at him before replying.

“Kate, I’m Kate Cotton, a friend of Diego’s and Ron’s.” His irritation disappears but the puzzlement is still there.

“So why are you here then? And how do you know them?” Tilting his head he runs a hand through his still wet dark blond hair.

“Ahh that would take hour to explain and I don’t think I have the energy to do so right now. Suffice to say I’m no stalker or psycho fan. Hmmm has Ron ever mentioned Special K or RSK?” I see his eyes widen in recognition of the nickname and acronym, and I grin and nod my head before continuing. “Unfortunately that’s me. Go that name in the SAS, it stuck on the outside too. Got a job doing stunt work with him in Hellboy through a friend Jimmy, heard me chatting to another former SAS and the name stuck.”

Shaking my head at some of them memories I smile to myself before looking back at him just in time to see him shiver. “Charlie either come back in here and close the door or let me finish this by myself.”

He starts as I say his name, but it had only just occurred to me _who he_ _was_. A slightly worried look crosses his face, and I could see him trying to decide if it was safe to stay, when I see comprehension flood _his_ face.

I could tell he’s heard more than a few rumours about me and what’s happening now must have confirmed one or two. I could see his interest warring with his conscience and I was almost breathless to see which would win out. His conscience seemed to be winning and I sighed in disappointment as he shifted and it looked like he was getting up to go when he drops the towel and crawls back into the shower and closes the stall door.

Biting my lip I watch carefully as he turns around and leans against the other wall stretching his legs out and pressing his leg against my bent knees. I nibbled on my lip and I watch as his eyes stray to my mouth and stay there, I can feel my body starting to tingle again as he continued to stare at my mouth. I decide to play with him a bit and pull my bottom lip into my mouth and bit it before releasing it, I see his eyes heat up at he stares at my reddened lip. I slide my tongue over it leaving it damp and I see his breathing hitch.

I shift my legs slowly stretching them out, letting them tangle with his as he absentmindedly moves his, I slowly slide my gaze over his body stopping on one or two spots before catching his eyes with mine. Charlie’s widen as he sees the heat in mine, and his mouth twists into a smirk. If it’s one thing that drives me nuts is hot guy smirking at me, it just makes me want to kiss that smirk off their faces.

Moving fast I scramble to straddle his knees, this startles him so much that he smacks his head on the wall, with a low cry he leans forward and clutches his head, I place my hands on the wall behind him and as his head comes back up his eyes land on my breasts which are now only inches away from his face. I see his hands still and he licks his lips, I grin down at him and sway my body making my breasts swing. His eyes never leave my chest, his eyes tracking my now hard nipples and his hand lift from his head to reach out for my swaying breasts. His fingertips trace over my breasts softly before pinching my nipples gently. This causes me to hiss and his eyes snap up to mine, seeing the pleasure in my eyes he smirks again and this causes me to glare at him before wiping that grin off his face with my mouth.

His mouth is hot, smooth and mobile, he’s still grinning at me and I slide my tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. He makes low growly sounds as I nibble on that gorgeous lip and I moan as he returns the caress. Our tongues tangle and I press myself to his chest feeling his skin sear mine where we touch. I rub myself against his chest luxuriating in the feeling of his smooth hot skin against mine, moaning louder I spear my fingers through his wet hair, sliding the short strands are silky and I get distracted just feeling it slide and curl around my fingers.

He notices my distraction and with his fingertips he traces over my breasts and down my ribcage slowing as he find the myriad of scars hiding under my numerous tattoos. I finally notice his distraction as his hands settle over the two large scars paralleling the bottom of my ribcage, they are covered by a series of insignias, and he pushes me back slightly to examine the area. I settle back on his knees arching to give him a better view. His finger are gentle as he traces over the names and dates inscribed into my flesh. I suck in a breath as he silently reads the names and dates, he looks up at me and I see the sadness and I smile tightly.

“Later hon later … You still haven’t finished washing me clean …. “ My tight smile turns naughty as I roll my hips snapping his attention to my short wet curls, his mobile mouth twists into a naughty smile of his own as he murmurs an agreement. He looks up and sees a cloth hanging from the caddy and raising an eyebrow he gesture to it, I reach back and up lifting it down and grabbing the soap as well, I hand them to him and he lathers the cloth up before smoothing it over my neck and working his way down my torso.

He slows as he circles the cloth over my breasts, taking his time to soap up every inch of my flesh, I moan as he goes around and around but never touches my nipples. I’m panting and glaring at him and he smirks at me again! I start to growl and he quickly slide the soapy cloth down to my muddy curls, I hiss as he thoroughly soaps down and under pressing the slippery cloth over my sensitised flesh. I bite back a groan but I feel his soap slicked finger find and play with my clit.

I shudder as he plays circling my uber sensitised nub, a seriously evil smile crosses his lips, coming back to camp there as he watches me moan and writhe under his skilled fingers. I feebly glare at him and suddenly I grin rather evilly too before reaching out and grasping his nipples, gently squeezing and twisting, making his eyes widen and causing him to shudder. “What not had that many return the favour huh? Hmmm need to fix that. ….” I see him swallow as his naughty grin dissolves and a slightly worried look crosses his face, I lick my lips and roll my hips pressing down onto his skilled fingers I dart in and swirl my tongue around and around his flat nipples not touching the tips just going round and round, he shudders and makes these delightful sounds as I torture him.

His head drops back bumping against the wall again and his playful fingers slow and still, stilling against my throbbing swollen flesh, I finally touch his nipples nibbling and sucking on them one after another trailing kisses across his chest, this rips a groan from deep inside and I chuckle against his damp flesh. His eyes had closed but they snapped open and I could see fires flare in them as he flexed his hand and rips a groan from my chest. That smirk flickers back across his delectable mouth and I valiantly ignore it as his magic fingers work with my flesh, ripping moans and whimpers from deep inside me. In a lightning move I rip down his boxers lifting the fabric over his hardened length, he hisses at me as my hand closes around his throbbing cock.

I smirk back at him and we still, just staring at each other in a naked Mexican standoff. I gently squeeze his hard cock in time to the pulse I can see throbbing at his neck, his breathing starts to deepen and he flexes his fingers around my clit causing my breathing to hitch.

“Ok steamy now what ….?” I lift an eyebrow at him twisting my lips as I slowly start to slide my hand a few centimetres, up and down. I see him gritting his teeth and smiling tightly before his eyes light up and with his thumb he glides round and round my clit not touching it just circling as he slowly slides two fingers into my hot centre.

“Well I thought I might start with this …. What do you think?” The word were low and practically growled out and I smiled tightly in return. Our hands worked our heated flesh and we both realised at the same time that this wasn’t enough. He slowly withdrew his hand and I reluctantly let go of him, he placed his hands on my hips pushing me back slightly before wriggling out of his boxers, I reach behind me pulling them down tossing them away.

I turn back and Charlie slides till he was laying down on the floor the hot water still falling over our feet, the sensation making me giggle softly as the water hits the soles of my feet. Charlie quirks and eyebrow at me and I just shake my head as I shuffle back and reach between my thighs to grasp and guide his throbbing cock into my heated centre.

We both moan as I finally sink down, enveloping his hot length. I slowly roll my hips making his thickness slide in and out, I look down on him and bracing my hands either side of his head begin to roll and wriggle my hips, moving faster and faster. Charlie moans as I get up a good fast rhythm, he start to thrust in time slamming up into me making me moan aloud. His hands reach for my breasts taking one in each hand, massaging them and pinching my nipples, I start to pant and whimper feeling my first orgasm well up inside.

“Ch-chaaarllieeee ….!” I practically scream his name as my first orgasm roars through me, I his thrusts are short and rough as I twitch and clench around his hot cock. Panting I stare down at him as he just continues to glide in and out of me, he has a small satisfied smile on his face and I lean down kissing that smiling mouth. “Up for more rounds steamy?”

Charlie just chuckles into my mouth and speeds up his thrusts rolling hip hips, this causes his cock to hit a new spot inside of me and my eyes all but roll back in my head as a short orgasm jolts through me. Suddenly he grips my arms and lifts me growling in my ear. “Let’s step this up a notch hmmmm?” Still on my knees my spins me around so that he’s behind me. I look over my shoulder at him eyes are almost glowing with evil sexual fire and his grin is equally evil. I return his evil look with one of my own as I lean forward on my hands and sway my ass.

Charlie’s eyes track my movements, I can see the fire burning as he reaches for my hips, grasping them tightly and sliding forward to tease me with his cock. Sliding the head up and down my crack and pressing it gently in but pulling back and sliding it up and down again. I shake my head and using one hand to brace myself I reach under and cups his balls, I feel him still the head of his cock just sitting at my entrance. With a low, almost vicious growl he slams in to the hilt.

The feeling of sudden fullness wrings a sharp cry from me, and I push back as he sets up a fast, almost brutal rhythm, slamming into me hard and fast gripping my hips tightly. My eyes squeeze shut as his cock hits one spot over and over, I can hear sharp cries and I realise it’s me making those almost distressing sounds, whimpers and mewls. I can hear Charlie’s breathing getting rougher and harsher, at my louder whimpers and cries his growls and leans down to nip my shoulder and the back of my neck.

My next orgasm slams through me with no warning cause me to scream again and I lose my balance falling forward to lean on my crossed wrists sobbing as Charlie continues to roughly fuck me the throughout. I can feel the wet floor on the tops of my breasts and I press my forehead to the cold wet tiles, I can barely breath as his cock just keeps pounding me. He leans over covering my back I feel his teeth on my neck again he bites and nips me roughly, I moan weakly at each stinging nip, he suddenly latches on hard and his thrusts lose rhythm, I can feel him shuddering and reaching back I cup his balls feeling them shifting in their sacs.

I play with them and he moans against my neck but doesn’t let go of my flesh, his broken rhythm is making me shudder too, suddenly he slams into me hard and fast moaning again and I feel his hot semen flood inside me, another short orgasm tears through me and I clench around his throbbing cock, milking him taking every drop I can wring from his balls.

“Well …. Ow … Fuck damn Charlie I like you! How did you know I liked to be bitten?” I mumble against my hands as he slowly releases my tortured flesh, my neck and my hips will be bruised again, but fuck damn what a way to get new bruises!

“I-I didn’t k-know … I like biting but I usually can’t cause I hurt them too much. I can be really rough and I have to temper my strength but something in you made that darker side just roar through me! Shit look at the bruises I’ve given you!” He smooths a hand over my slightly sore hips and I look back at him, he blinks a bit at the massive grin on my face he sees the massive hickey on my neck and winces. “Shit Kate that’s gotta hurt!?”

“You kidding me?! Dude I love it! I used to look like a battered housewife cause I like getting bitten all over except my face!” I slowly unbend, sitting back up on my knees, I slide my hand over my neck feeling the huge welt he’d left, a wincing smile on my face I pat his cheek. “One day I’ll tell you the full story of my nickname Special K but for now just believe me I am stocked at these marks! Actually do you understand what marking your mate is?” Charlie pales and stammers and I chuckle. “Chill dude! I’m joking! I do believe we all have mates but I haven’t found mine yet, even after an exhaustive searching!”

I stretch and yawn suddenly feeling the full weight of being up for over 40 hours! I keep yawning and Charlie looks at me worriedly, I smile and wave a weak hand. “Just so tired hon, been up for over 40 hours so … Shit I gotta call VaderRon …” I stretch some more still I catch site of Charlie’s face, it was a study in puzzlement, I tilt my head an stare at him silently till he notices my silence. “What?”

“VaderRon? You call him father Ron? Really?” Surprise and puzzlement colours his voice and I chuckle again, I reach up and turn the shower off before crawling out and grabbing a towel. I almost fall on my face as my arms fail me and I hear Charlie swear and his hands grab me and prop me up against the outside of the stall. Frowning he dries me off muttering, I smile as I work out what his muttering was about Ron and the name I call him. Lifting a weak arm I pat his cheek and he stops to look at me.

“Ron’s always been a father figure for me, it made it easier to deal with him I already had enough other less comforting figure in my life at the time, so VaderRon I named him and he remains so.” I yawn several times and Charlie just shrugged and shook his head. He goes back to drying me and I start to drift off as he lifts me into his arms and carries me out to the spare room nearby, depositing me gently on an armchair, I open my eyes and watch him pull down the blankets and sheet, fluffing the pillows before turning back to pick me up again and tuck me into bed. He pats my cheek and smiles as I snuggle under the covers, I look up at him as he takes a step away. “And where do you think you’re going Hunnam?!”

He turns back and blinks at my sleepy grumpy question. “To sleep, but unlike you I didn’t get clean in that shower! So I’ll be back.” He grins at me and starts towards the door. “Oh and I’ll be sleeping snugged next to you all night.” That statement drifted over his shoulder as his superb ass disappeared out of site.

I grin and snuggle down into the warm blankets as I hear the shower turn back on …. Ron’s gonna kill me for this but oh shit Charlie was just too good to turn down … Oh well he can add him to the list of people I really shouldn’t have fucked … I feel the bed shift and Charlie’s heat reaches out to envelop me and I roll over and snug into him tight, his arms coming round to hold me even tighter.

“Night Steamy Chuck ….”

“Night Special K ….”

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
